Roaming soul
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Castiel x reader. A roaming soul (Ghost?) takes to following Castiel around. Dean is not pleased. Rated T for death.


**Title: Roaming soul**

**Summary: a roaming soul takes to following Castiel around. Dean is not pleased.**

**Pairing: Castiel x reader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Dean, Sam, or Castiel or any other objects or people from the television show 'Supernatural'. **

**Warnings: death, murder, and some not so cannon facts when it comes to ghosts, etc. **

**A/N: the style changes in this story, if you compare the end to the beginning. That's because I didn't work on this story for awhile, then decided to finish it.**

~XxX~

"Well, aren't you cute?" The demon gave a smirk as he traced a finger down your tear-stained cheek. You had no idea what was happening. No idea where all the corpses around you came from. Your mind could only feel pain. Locked up in a room where you could hardly see, only being able to feel blood pour from wounds. And even then most of your limbs were numb or simply not there anymore.

You felt something move a bit to the left, pulling on some arteries and flesh. The knife was already in you, cutting through. You wished it would be the end. So you could pass on instead of spending each second of the last week in pain. It was too much. You would welcome death himself at this point.

You were a pained, lost human thrown into a world of monsters. When the doors opened, the demon was soon killed. It dropped down to its knees, hissing like a feral animal. Someone covered its forehead with their hand and it dropped. Onto your dying body. You managed to give one small gasp. It had been your last breath.

Dean and Sam quickly moved the demon away and turned your body over. You sat up and felt free of any pain or weight. That could not be good. You turned to see your body and you gave a small frown.

"I die the moment help comes. Just my luck." You placed a hand on the body, not feeling anything more. Not type of connection which filled yourself as being alive. It now felt lonely and cold on a level above what you could even imagine as a human and in your body. You were dead.

You stood up, wondering what would happen next. Would you roam as a ghost? Be re-incarnated? Sent to heaven or hell? Sent to the afterlife? Or was this it? But it wasn't dark nor light, just normal life.

You were frigid, feeling as if nothing could keep the heat in. The basement all four of you were in was cold, and that's how you felt. Even though two of the men had flashlights, colours seemed to have been dulled.

You had become a wandering spirit. Because the term ghost seemed too evil to your recently murdered mind, and you certainly couldn't think of yourself as human anymore.

One of the men pulled out a can of oil, pouring it over your body as the other poured on what could either be salt or sugar. You looked around in confusion, and the last man, one with blue eyes and messy brown hair, locked eyes with you.

"Please, help me." You whispered the words and the man put an arm out to stop Dean and Sam.

"She is not a ghost. She's awaiting a grim reaper. There is no ill intent in her soul. She will not become a spirit seeking vengeance. Let her go to heaven."

The two brothers slowly stepped back and they salted and torched the other bodies. You supposed it was some type of ritual cremation. When they opened the door, the light shone down on the three. One of the men had black wings folded onto his back.

Before the door could close, you ran through it, unsure of where to go. You followed the angel outside and grabbed hold of his wings. They arched slightly under your touch and the man spun around.

"Um, sorry for touching your wings."

"It's no problem. But you must wait for a grim reaper. You must go to heaven."

"..." You didn't respond and the man tilted his head at you for a brief moment.

"Castiel! Stop talking to the air and get your feathered ass over here!"

Castiel, as the man seemed to be named, turned and left towards another building where the two brothers were going. You followed.

You knew the angel was aware of you following him. He didn't fly anywhere, but walked slower. And you could see his eyes glancing quickly back at you. Eventually he slowed for you to walk beside him, then matched your speed. You entered what appeared to be an empty and deserted garage as the brothers dropped the supplies on a table. A black impala was nearby and they sat down in different places, taking a break.

The angel walked to an upstairs level and you followed. He then motioned for you to join him. You sat on a nearby window ledge, looking outside. Below you was a straight drop to the ground, and you would never have done something so dangerous if you were alive. But you had nothing more to lose.

The angel leaned on his forearms out of it, feet still in the building, wings spreading out and stretching.

"So, are you an angel?"

"A fallen angel."

"Oh, sounds interesting... Why did you fall?"

"To help save humanity." The angel gave you short answer and didn't offer any information up. He didn't lie, but didn't look too pleased to divulge it either. You decided to stop questioning him about that.

"So, how long until the grim reaper comes?"

"They usually arrive a few moments before death."

"So mine is late."

"It would appear so."

The angel bowed his head slightly, his eyes falling into a slight glare which appeared more thoughtful. Why would a grim reaper not collect a soul? From all they encountered so far, it seemed like the demon was the only problem. Not a grim reaper or death one to.

"Yo, Cas, talking to yourself? Or talking to the angels again?"

Both you and Castiel looked sideways to see Dean walking in. The hunter leaned against the wall beside you, looking through you and at Castiel.

"There is a problem with the death gods in this town. They have not collected a soul."

"One soul? Maybe it was missed by accident. That's not a lot of evidence. We face ghosts all the time, Cas."

"A soul is a human, simply deceased. If they were living, you would argue with me if I decided it should be left to be eaten by a supernatural being."

Dean heaved a loud sigh before pulling out a lighter and seeing if it still ignited.

"So we go back and burn that chick the demon took. Then she won't come back and haunt us. Okay?"

"No. I already told you, she won't haunt anybody. You cannot destroy her soul as some type of unneeded precaution."

"Cas, the grim reapers are fine. We did this a hundred times over so far. I'm sure not all of those souls would get up and haunt the place either. But it beats having to come back to torch them. Easier while they're on the surface to and not buried six feet under."

Castiel didn't say anything, but his wings arched threateningly upwards. Dean could not seem them though and walked out of the door.

"Whatever. But if she does attack one of us, you'll be first, Cas."

Castiel waited until the door closed to look back at you. He didn't apologize or say anything, simply reached out. His wings ran down your arm as if he could feel each contour of it. It made warmth seep through your being until it slowly dropped, a feather lingering on your palm before it fell down.

"I'll wait with you. For your next end."

You slipped off the window edge and placed your arms around the waist of the angel. His hands rested on your upper back a little awkwardly as you grasped some of his feathers. He stroked your hair lightly in return, and you felt almost completely warm. You didn't want to leave.

~XxX~

Castiel and you didn't require any sleep. So when Dean and Sam fell asleep, he took your hand as a silent message to follow him. You did so quietly, holding his hand back firmly as he tried to slip it away. He led you out into the cool airs of night, the wind running right through you. You soon were at his side, holding his wing around you like some sort of blanket. He slipped your hand into his pocket with him, and his wing wrapped firmly around you. This way, he would appear normal to the living humans as he roamed this Earth with you.

You held him close, as if you would be taken away any moment, sent off to another world, another life, something foretold by the hundreds of religions that existed. Or maybe simply cease to exist. To now have the freedom of no body, no ability to be harmed, it simply made you want to hide.

You and Castiel walked next to a harbour, looking past the boats to see the setting sun on the water. The colours of pinks and reds scattered on the rough surface, making it a disarray of random beauty.

You could feel his warm hand around yours, firm, protective, never loosening. Not when you were both standing alone in the middle of the night. Not when he looked at you. And not when he stroked your cheek. His true form showed slightly, a blinding light which made your eyes shut.

You could somehow feel it, feel it run through your body like thunder and you gasped. He pulled away quickly, putting his hand behind his back as if afraid to hurt you some more.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have used any grace."

Castiel's true form 'vanished', and as the light was gone you opened your eyes once more.

"It's okay. No harm's done... Do you want to help me with something?"

"And what would that be?"

You gave a small smile. This would be your last wish. The last time you'd overlook humanity and your home.

"To find the highest and best view in this entire place."

Castiel gave a nod, looking around. He led you down some streets, determined. His face showed no emotions as he walked inside a building and in an elevator. He was silent as he unlocked the door leading to the roof and he walked through, letting go of your hand to open the last heavy door standing between you and your request.

He stepped onto the edge of the roof, the street below him was an ashy black. The sky was a midnight blue, streaked with a purple hue and soaked in black. The air was cold yet fresh, and the sight itself...

Standing on top of what seemed like the entire world, and he tried to mentally remember each inch of it.

"I never found my father's work so beautiful before..."

Castiel looked sideways but saw nothing. Did someone take you? He swooped off the building with his ebony wings, tried to use all his angelic abilities to sense for you any way he could. But you simply weren't there. You were gone.

A grim reaper sat alone on the building when he returned, and from that Castiel assumed it was not Death himself or one of his reapers which took you.

No, this way, you would cease to exist. In Heaven, Hell or Earth.

It only took seconds for him to be next to your corpse.

The flames were thick, the scent of burnt salt made him want to cringe this time now. He could see your face, but all your features were burnt off of it. Skin peeled, becoming red and raw. Bone showed in some places, covered in blackened chunks of flesh.

"Why?"

One broken word, he couldn't think of anything else to say. And it sounded so human to him. To question it as if he didn't know why.

"She was haunting you, Cas. We have to move on anyways. Got another case a few states down."

Castiel slowly kneeled beside your corpse, and with a wave of his hand the flames all vanished.

He ran a finger down your ruined flesh, the only thing left of you. A mangled body. Done by the one he had trusted the most.

When Dean drove off in the Impala with Sam, it was with nobody else. When Castiel eventually joined them, his eyes were distant. Nobody asked any questions. Nor did they ask when they noticed his hands were full of dirt and blood.

And on top of a hill, the best view while being covered in dirt, laid a small silver cross. A necklace, which he found around the burnt flesh of your neck. He knew under the dirt you could not see the view. But if you ever woke, and opened your eyes, without that dirt, you'd be looking at heaven. And heaven was whatever you wanted. For you, it would be itself. And give you the perfect view for a roaming, now resting, soul.


End file.
